Forever and Always
by xSoliloquy
Summary: This is the companion to my oneshot, Numb Me. It's Fred's POV on the events, along with picking up where the last left off.


A/n: This is the sequel to my one-shot story, "Numb Me". I hope you all enjoy it!  
This is basically just going to be a take on what happened to Fred while he was gone, and then his view and thoughts on the wedding, and then a normal pov on what happened after the wedding.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's original characters.

-Forever and Always-

------

Fred Weasley looked deeply into Hermione Granger's hazel eyes, smiling at her. He cupped her cheek in one hand and ran his thumb down her jaw line softly.

"Fred... Can't you tell them no?" Even as she asked, she already knew the answer. She'd asked this question every single time he was sent out on a mission.

"You know I can't, 'Mione..." He told her sadly, still displaying that bittersweet smile. They both had a strong feeling of forebodding, like this would be the last time they saw each other for a while, if not the last time period. "Just remember... No matter what, I love you, forever and always.."

"And I love you, always and forever... but I'm really scared... I feel like this time you're not coming back to me..." Hermione told him, tear drops escaping from her eyes.

"Hey, now baby... hush," Fred began, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I'll be back, I promise..."

With those last words, he gave her a passionate kiss that seemed too short for both of them. Then, he turned around and left their appartment, and Hermione, behind.

2 Days Later

Fred was in Italy, where one of the many resistance battles were being waged against Voldemort. His comrads, Neville Longbottom, who'd grown out of his pudgy and akward state from his youth and was now a strapping, young handsome man engaged to be married, Angelina Johnson, who was engaged to George to be married in late fall, Seamus, Ron and Harry's old school buddy, and Lavander, Ron's current flame, were all gathered in a secret base of opperations deep within the Italian forestry. All five of them were members of the Order of the Phoenix, and Fred was the leader of the group. Ron, George, Harry, and a few others were in Harry's group somewhere in Siberia.

Their goal was to basically try and take out as many death eaters as they could in the country, if not all of them. Hopefully the mission would go according to plan, as Voldemort's rein of terror hadn't completely taken over Italy thus far. There was only a tiny group of death eaters as of that day, around twenty to twenty-five.

And he was determined to take them all down, and then return to Hermione so that they could get married and grow old together. This was supposed to be his last mission for the Order.

Supposed to be.

They were, after many days of planning and scheming, ambushing the warehouse that held the death eaters, but somehow they'd caught onto the opperation. They had been ready for Fred and his group, and had blown them all to smitherenes.

Fred had been lucky to get out with what little injuries he'd obtained. Fred had a concussion, his wrist was shattered on his left arm, his right arm was crushed, and all of his fingers were broken. His jaw was broken, three ribs were cracked, one was broken completely and had nearly punctured his lung, he had a broken ankle and a ruptured spleen.

The death eaters had been careless and had left, mistaking him for dead just like the rest of his companions, and when Fred had made sure that they were fully gone, he apparated himself blindly with no firm destination in mind. He'd ended up apparating himself onto the other side of the country, right into the rose bush in the back garden of an old witch and wizard's farm house. The couple had taken him in and had repaired him, and cared for him until he was fully healthy. It was years before he'd finally been well enough to try and get back home.

After the last year he spent with the duo, Harry had arrived just after dinner one night, having followed clues and word-of-mouth to find him. Fred was lucky it was Harry who'd tracked him down instead of one of the notorious death eaters they'd been sent after.

The entire time he'd been gone from England, all he could think about was Hermione and how much he loved her and wished that he was with her. He knew she'd probably worried herself to near the point of death before Harry had most likely gave her a proper kick in the fanny to get her up and going again. He imagined that by now she was probably well settled into a job, maybe over him, and moved on with perhaps a child or two, along with a nice husband who wouldn't leave her or put her and himself in as much danger as Fred put them in.

It hurt him greatly to think about all of this, because he loved that woman with all of his heart, and still did. She'd always have it, whether she wanted it or not, was the way Fred saw it.

So it was no wonder that when Harry had come and Fred had finally found his way home, through him, that he felt both exhuberant and nervous. He could tell that there was something Harry wasn't telling him, but the young man just kept telling Fred that he'd tell him once they were back in England and at Harry's flat.

Once they arrived, Harry fixed him a sandwich and got him a huge bottle of Firewhisky, simply stating that he'd need it.

"What's all of this about, Harry?" Fred asked, fatigue clearly showing on his features. "Stop stalling and just spill it!"

'Well... he asked for it.' Thought Harry as he gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hermione's-"

"'Mione? How is she? Is she okay, Harry?" Fred said in a rush, cutting off what Harry was trying to say.

Harry placed a friendly hand on his friend's shoulder and sighed heavily. "Fred, Hermione's getting married tomorrow."

The twin's face immediantly fell. It was like his nightmare was coming to life. Hermione had moved on, there was no place for him here in England anymore. All he could think of to do now is to stay in the Order and help them out. That's all that was left for him.

"But listen mate, she isn't in love with this guy." Harry explained slowly, making sure that Fred was listening to him closely, "We all... well, you see, it's like this; After you had been MIA for so long, all of us kind of urged her to move on, and told her that's what you'd want her to do. So, when she met this guy, she decided that it'd be a good step toward moving on to accept his proposal. She's been a wreck every since, at first we'd just thought that it was pre-wedding jitters, you know? But what she's doing isn't good for herself. She's barely eating, when she talks she seems dead, and she's really pale. We have got to stop this wedding."

"So you think she still loves me, Harry? Tell me the honest truth."

"She does, Fred. It's written all over her self."

"Okay, so what's our plan of action?"

----------

The next day, after Harry and Fred had stopped the wedding.

Fred shook hands with Hermione's almost-husband, and he couldn't help himself from beaming. She still loved him! He hadn't lost her! The twin was absoloutely thrilled.

Hermione turned that smile on him that'd made him fall in love with her in the first place, and he felt like his heart would burst at any given moment from all of the joy he was experiencing. He felt so happy, in fact, that he just had to carry on his Weasley twindom and do something spur of the moment.

He took Hermione's hand and smiled at her, squeezing her hand in his he got down on one knee and popped the question.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you know I love you with all of my being. I cannot live without you, and when I said forever and always you know I meant it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, by your side for all of our days. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her, smiling happily, and only marginally nervous. He produced a ring from inside of his pocket that he'd been holding onto since that fateful day when he was sent on the suicide mission.

Hermione gasped and stared into Fred's eyes, not paying much attention to the silver-banded diamond ring with emerald jewels lining the huge circular diamond. She didn't care about the ring, the thing that made this matter was Fred himself.

"Oh Fred... You know my answer is yes!" She squealed happily.

"AHEM" A deep voice said from the alter, after watching the two love birds embrace each other like there was no tomorrow.

All eyes turned upon the preacher, who had a happy smile on his face.

"So are we having a wedding, or what?" He asked the two, a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione looked from the preacher to Fred, and then back again.

"Fred, darling, what do you think? Want to get married today?"

"Why, of course. We just CAN'T waste a perfectly good cake, that's total blasphemy!" He answered her, smiling lovingly when she swatted his arm and giggled.

"The wedding's on, everyone! I just got myself a new groom." Hermione said cheerfully, and slipped her arm inside of Freds.

The couple walked up to the alter, said their vows, kissing, and were married. Shortly after, Fred was officially released from the Order, and about two months after that happened, got the news that a new set of Weasley twins would be around to terrorize Hogwartz once more. Only this time, through girl power.

Hermione and Fred's daughters, Mia and Alex, are in fact giving their father and uncle a run for their money with their new reputation.

They are best friends with Harry and Ginny's daughter, Lani; Luna and Draco's son, Matthew; Ron and Partil's son and daughter, Oliver and Rachael; and of course, George and his new wife's twin boys, Henry and Michael. Hermione and Fred are now expecting again, and are proud parents of their cute just-like-daddy-brats.

-The End-

----------------

A/n: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writting it. So, gimme reviews and such, and I'll be seeing you all again next time I get some inspiration!


End file.
